


that wish you wish you never made

by karasunonolibero



Series: iwaoi horror week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Pacts, Demon Deals, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Oikawa shouldn’t be surprised at how difficult it is to locate a wish-granting demon. Known only as The Phantom, said demon is something of a myth among the desperate and the down on their luck, a being whispered about with fear and reverence.~or, Oikawa wishes for greatness, and seeks out the mysterious being known as The Phantom to get what he wants.





	that wish you wish you never made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the pain's only temporary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574095) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> ahhh i was doing so well but then i got behind, so this one and day seven will be late, but hey, better late than never, right? fun fact, this one's a rewrite of a fic i wrote earlier this year for a different fandom—i liked the idea for these prompts and just thought it fit really well. heavily inspired by the music video for [phantom by natewantstobattle](https://youtu.be/r24PhMkXlsM). enjoy!
> 
> **DAY 6: THE IRREGULAR THREAT**  
anything for the olympic gold / it’s all coming true / **this is what you wanted** / **written in blood** / everything will be fine / I’ve dreamed but I forgot

Oikawa shouldn’t be surprised at how difficult it is to locate a wish-granting demon. Known only as The Phantom, said demon is something of a myth among the desperate and the down on their luck, a being whispered about with fear and reverence.

It takes six months of asking around for scraps of clues, but with the small tidbits of information he learns, he’s finally able to track the Phantom’s location to an electronics store in Akihabara. When he tells Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi calls him an idiot for being willing to make a deal with a demon.

“You can beat Ushiwaka! You’re already strong enough, stupid!”

“Obviously, I’m not! I couldn’t beat him in high school and college is no different!” Oikawa waves a hand toward his knee brace. “Fine, then I’ll just practice more!”

“You already stay way too fucking late! You’re going to kill yourself!”

“If I go to the Phantom, then I won’t have to!”

Silence hangs over the kitchen table, until Iwaizumi sighs. “Where is he?”

They follow the directions to a store with blacked-out windows, finding a CLOSED sign hanging on the door. Oikawa pushes the door open and finds himself not in a store, but a small, dark room with bookshelves lining every wall and an ornately carved wooden table. It might be cozy if not for the single red taper in the middle of the table, which casts everything in eerie shadow.

Oikawa creeps up behind him, fingers seeking out Iwaizumi’s. “Are you nervous?” Iwaizumi asks. “We can go, you know.”

Oikawa shakes his head. “No, I’m fine. This is what I wanted.”

“Oikawa Tooru,” says a syrupy sweet voice. Oikawa doesn’t scream, thank you very much.

A figure melts out of the shadows, a lazy but malicious smile on his face. He’s tall, a little taller than both of them, and dressed entirely in red. His hair, a wild mess of locks, is the same inky black as his eyes. “Took you long enough to find me.”

Oikawa clears his throat and steels himself, stepping out from behind Iwaizumi. “Are you the Phantom?”

The man laughs, spreading his arms. “Who else would I be? Come, sit.”

The three of them take seats around the table. Oikawa feels a bit like he’s in a horror movie. “I heard you can grant any wish.”

“Any wish, for a price, of course.” The Phantom clasps his hands under his chin, still smiling. “I’m sure you’ve heard that as well. Are you prepared to pay it?”

“I’ll do anything,” Oikawa says, proud that his voice doesn’t shake. “I’m prepared.”

“Then in that case, let’s not waste each other’s time. I know you’re here about your rivalry with Ushijima Wakatoshi, and though I normally don’t involve myself in such pettiness…you’re a talent for the ages. People should be remembering your name for decades to come,” the Phantom says with an unnerving twitch of his lips. He flicks his hand, and a scroll tied with a red ribbon appears in front of Oikawa. “So. Those are my terms. Read them, and if you agree…” A brush appears, along with an ink stone filled with ink. “Begin.”

Oikawa gulps as he does his best to skim the terms of the contract. It’s wordy and repetitive, but overall vague. It doesn’t escape him how often it’s mentioned that the Phantom can demand any unspecified price, both now and in the future.

He could walk away from here. He and Iwaizumi could go home and curl up in bed and figure out a better training regimen. But would that be enough? “And if I decide not to accept your terms?”

“Then you leave now, and never seek me out again.” The Phantom leans forward, picking up the brush and tilting Oikawa’s chin up with the end of it. “I don’t entertain second-guessing.”

“Then…alright.” Oikawa takes the brush back and begins the task of signing his name on every blank line, and there are a _lot_ of blank lines. The brush is unfamiliar in his hand at first, but the years of learning calligraphy in elementary school won’t be shaken easily, and his confidence grows as he continues down the scroll. “Wait, there’s a place for someone close to me to sign?” he asks, pausing at a line near the end of the contract. “Can that be Iwa—Iwaizumi?”

“If he wishes.”

“What’s that for?” Iwaizumi wants to know.

“Probably as a witness or something,” Oikawa says, handing over the brush for Iwaizumi to sign. After a moment’s hesitation, Iwaizumi obliges. Once he’s done, the Phantom rolls up the contract until only the very end is visible, where one final line sits empty, waiting for a signature. Oikawa reaches for the brush again, but the Phantom shakes his head. “To seal the contract, you must sign it in blood.”

“In—blood?” Oikawa’s stomach drops. “What?”

The Phantom twists his wrist, and a dagger materializes in his hand. “In your own blood.” He offers it out, hilt first, and Oikawa takes it with a grimace. Fingers wrapped tightly around the hilt, he holds to blade to his palm and forces himself to take a deep breath.

“Oikawa, it’s not too late to back out. You don’t have to do this,” Iwaizumi reminds him, his hand a comforting weight on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“I do have to,” Oikawa snaps. “I need to. I need this.” He shakes Iwaizumi’s hand off of him and drags the blade across his palm. Blood seeps out of the stinging wound, pooling in his hand; wincing, he dips the brush into the blood and slowly signs his name on the last line.

The contract fades, fizzling out of existence, and the moment it’s gone, Iwaizumi doubles over in pain and collapses to the floor.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa leaps out of his chair and is immediately yanked back by a cold hand on his wrist. “What’s happening? What did you do?”

“You promised,” the Phantom hisses. His voice has changed now, sounding more like six demonic voices all tumbling out at once, grating and echoing off each other and filling the room. “You swore you would pay any price. This is my price.” He points at Iwaizumi. “When he signed his name, he signed his life away for your wish to be granted.”

“What the fuck? You didn’t tell us that!” Oikawa shouts, looking helplessly at Iwaizumi’s prone form.

“Then you should have read the contract more closely, my dear.” The Phantom laughs. “This is what you wanted. Enjoy your talent, and I’ll enjoy my payment.”

The room plunges into darkness for a moment, and when the candle in the middle of the table flickers back to life, Oikawa is alone in the room.


End file.
